


Para ti

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette le da apoyo moral a Chat Noir, lo usual.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug





	Para ti

Tiro la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo, el sonido se pierde en los techos altos de la mansión, la que se supone que debe ser mi hogar. Para mí, son sólo cuatro paredes y un techo en el que de casualidad vive un hombre, que de casualidad tuvo que ver en mi creación. 

Los ojos me escuecen, las ganas de tirar todo al suelo son tentadoras y de no ser por la mirada preocupada de Plagg lo haría; me digo que no vale la pena. Me paso las manos por el cabello varias veces, mientras camino en círculo. El recuerdo de una visita al zoológico viene a mi mente, recuerdo la forma en la que el león en exhibición rodeaba su jaula y no puedo evitar compararme; grande, peligroso y encerrado, un animal en una jaula, eso es lo que soy. 

Trato de calmarme, de sacar todos las emociones negativas de mi interior, pero nada parece ser suficiente para lograr que deje de sentir que la sangre me quema bajo la piel. 

Aprieto los ojos, los siento arder.

—Adrien, cálmate —me pide Plagg. Odio que tenga que verme así, odio que tenga que soportar problemas que no son suyos. 

—Plagg, transformación —murmuro sin pensar, sin embargo la luz verde comienza a aparecer, dejando a Chat Noir donde estaba Adrien.

Pero estar transformado no cambia nada, si acaso, lo empeora. Antes solía pensar que ser Chat Noir me daba libertad, pero la cruda realidad es que sólo me vuelvo más insensato y por consecuencia, peligroso. Juré no volverme a transformar estando enojado —aprendí la lección en navidad— pero no creo ser capaz de soportar otro segundo en esa habitación, no sin perder la cordura. 

Abro la ventana y con mi vara me impulso lejos de esa casa, lejos de al menos uno de mis problemas. El viento me choca en la cara como una pared helada, así que es fácil discernir cuáles son las lágrimas traicioneras y cuáles son copos de nieve. Los techos son resbalosos, en especial en invierno, en especial cuando no presto atención en donde piso. ¿En realidad cambiaría mucho si me resbalo y caigo desde aquí? Algo me dice que se formaría un revuelo los primeros días pero que días después sería noticia vieja. A nadie le importaría, quizás sólo a una persona.

Una imagen de Marinette aparece en mi mente. «Di eso otra vez y te rocío con la botella, estúpido.» Tiene el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, también le tiemblan los puños. Sonrío sin querer. Sí, esa parece Marinette. 

Corro otra vez, esta vez sé hacia dónde, hacia quién. 

Ella aún no sabe que en realidad soy Adrien —a pesar de que ahora sé que ella es Ladybug—, sin embargo, si alguien sabrá qué decir, es ella. Siempre será ella. 

Aterrizo en el balcón con menos gracias de la usual, pero la nieve amortigua lo peor. No me molesto en abrir la puertecilla; ella nunca la abre cuando nieva. Me bajo a asomarme por la ventana con ayuda de mi vara metálica. Desde afuera no se ve a nadie en la habitación, Marinette está cenando supongo. 

Toco la ventana con los dedos y espero a que Tikki se haya quedado en el cuarto, y que, claro, se apiade de mí. 

Pongo las manos alrededor de mis ojos como binoculares y las pego al vidrio. Desde el escritorio veo a la mancha roja que es Tikki levantar la cabeza en mi dirección, no apostaría en ello, pero creo que sonríe. Honestamente, de tener otro humor, me habría preocupado; fueron aquellos los días en los que esa kwami era dulce e inocente conmigo.

Se acerca a abrir el pasador de la ventana, yo la abro y por fin entro a la habitación. El cambio de temperatura es notorio. 

—Wow, no lo puedo creer, ¡el gran Chat Noir ha venido a visitarme! ¡Esto es un sueño! —Se pone una pata en la frente (¿cabeza?) y suspira como si estuviera enamorada—. Y dime, Chat Noir, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —agudiza la voz, lo cual ya es una hazaña, y bate las pestañas. 

Donde debe haber una carcajada, sólo hay una sonrisa decadente. 

—No es correcto burlarse de Marinette cuando no está presente, ella tiene que estar aquí, a ver qué tan roja se pone.

Intento forzar un poco de humor en mi tono de voz, pero sé que no puedo engañarla. 

—Oh, Adrien. ¿Estás bien? —Tikki se vuelve un borrón rojo antes de quedarse pegada a mi mejilla izquierda. 

El nudo en mi garganta se aprieta y el ardor en los ojos se vuelve demasiado. Con cuidado la aparto de mí, tan gentil como puedo, y la tengo en mi mano. Le regalo una sonrisa apagada y ella me regala una de comprensión. 

—Iré a buscar a Marinette —avisa, bajito pero seguro. 

Asiento. Me aclaro la garganta.

—Pero no tardes mucho, Plagg dice que te extraña cuando no estás —digo antes de que desaparezca en el suelo. 

Se detiene en seco y gira la cabeza. Abre la boca pero nada sale de ella, vuelve a girar y sale de la habitación. Sonrío para mí mismo. Quizá deba poner su nombre en la lista de personas que se preocupan por mí, justo debajo de Marinette. Y más abajo, tal vez a Plagg, si está de buen humor.

—¡Buenas noches! —escucho que Marinette grita desde las escaleras. 

Trago saliva y pongo mi mejor expresión. Alzo las comisuras de los labios y arqueo las cejas para que los ojos no se vean tristes; me pregunto cuánto se tardará en darse cuenta que estoy fingiendo, pero pongo esos pensamientos fuera y me concentro en Marinette. Primero veo su cabello, el que nunca he tocado; luego, veo sus ojos, tan celestes como siempre. Y ahí me pierdo. 

—Wow, el gran Chat Noir ha venido s visitarme, ¡esto es un sueño! —dice, luego de «cerrar la puerta». Hace cara de sorprendida y luego la pone en blanco.

Escucho la risa histérica de Tikki en algún lugar del blazer de Marinette. La risa también burbujea de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo. Tikki sale de su escondite, sosteniendo su estómago metafórico y flotando hacia el escritorio donde se anida en una bola de lana.

—Quiero creer que Plagg se apiadará de mí —murmura, sus ojos siguen en blanco.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo conocerás? —Arqueo una ceja. Marinette imita el gesto y sonríe de lado.

—Tengo mis métodos, minou. —Me guiñó el ojo y se sentó en su silla giratoria con la gracia de un gato. Qué irónico. 

Hice el gesto de jalarme el cuello de la camisa —el cascabel— con una mano y abanicarme el rostro con la otra. El traje no se movió pero Marinette comienza a reír y eso es suficiente.

—Pensé que no vendrías hoy —comenta con la cara ladeada.

Por un segundo miro a Tikki y ella me mira a mí, sé que ella no le dirá nada a Marinette pero algo en su mirada hace que los pelos de la nuca se me pongan de punta. 

—¿Desde cuándo se volvió un crimen visitarte, bugaboo? —respondo sin perder otro segundo. La sonrisa plástica vuelve a mi rostro y no sé si quiero que Marinette lo note o no.

Vuelvo a mirar a Tikki, sus ojos aún son comprensivos, como si me dijera que estaba ahí, que estaría ahí para escucharme cuando estuviera listo. Una ola de afecto me pega contra la espalda y comienzo a desear poder darle un abrazo. 

—¿Chat? —Marinette me mira igual que Tikki y, oh, por los miraculous, siento la garganta apretada y mi sonrisa falla. 

—Yo... —Tomo aire—. Sólo quería salir de casa lo más pronto posible —añado después de un rato. Trato de mantener una sonrisa pero con cada segundo se siente más como una mueca. 

La pelea se me viene a la mente. Recuerdo a mi padre gritándome y para variar yo le respondiendo. No recuerdo alguna vez alzarle la voz así ni verlo tan alterado, mucho menos hacia mí. Ya no me molesto en intentar mantener mi expresión a flote, ¿cuál es el punto, de todas formas? Marinette puede ver a través de mí como un cristal. 

Marinette y Tikki comparten miradas, una preocupada y otra comprensiva, respectivamente. Ambas terminan por asentir, llegando a una conclusión de aquella rara comunicación telepática que tienen entre ellas —¿por qué Plagg y yo no teníamos algo así?—. Tikki se va a otra parte de la habitación y Marinette se acerca a mí, se sienta a mi lado y pone su mano sobre la mía.

—Sabes que si quieres hablar, sobre lo que sea... —susurra. 

La miro a los ojos durante todo el tiempo que habla. La verdad, no me paro a ponerle atención a lo que dice porque ya lo sé; sé que ella siempre va a estar ahí, sé que con ella puedo confiar toda mi vida, todas mis inseguridades, todos mis miedos. Así que no la escucho, sólo me pierdo en esos ojos sinceros suyos, esas gemas que me atraparon desde el primer día y que nunca noté estaban frente a mí. Están frente a mí ahora y me miran con tanto cariño, tanta preocupación, que no puedo evitar caer más fuerte por esta maravillosa chica. 

Suspiro. 

Marinette guarda silencio y espera a que comience.

—Es mi padre —digo. Por primera vez dejo de mirarla; bajo la vista hasta nuestras manos y es cuando noto que tiene la mía apretada entre la suya—. Quiere... —Trago grueso—. Quiere que me vaya de Europa, dice que París se ha vuelto muy peligrosa y que es por protegerme.

Escucho a Marinette inhalar con más fuerza de la normal. La miro entre mis pestañas; sé que intenta mantener una expresión neutra, pero noto lo tensa que se pone. Algo en mi pecho se arruga; ella me extrañaría, le dolería, pero no sé si eso es bueno. ¿Es egoísta querer que me necesite? La verdad no lo sé.

—¿Y-Y qué vas a hacer? —susurra. 

Odio lo pequeña y frágil que suena su voz. Volteo mi mano hasta que nuestros dedos se entrelazan y le doy un apretón. 

—No me voy a ir. 

Es una promesa, no lo digo, pero lo sé y ella lo sabe. No me iré de París, no dejaré la vida que logré construir hasta ahora, no dejaré las amistades que manejé conseguir, y por un demonio no dejaré a esta increíble chica. Ni ahora ni nunca. 

—No dejaré que me aleje de ti. Estaré condenado el día que deje que un hombre como él me prive de una persona como tú. —Frunzo el ceño—. Es como si él pensara que soy un objeto, una inversión o una propiedad, ¿sabes?, es ridículo. Soy su hijo —bufo—. Él cree que por meterme dinero por la nariz lo hace en un gran padre. Adivina, no es así.

Marinette comienza a hacer círculos con su pulgar sobre mis nudillos. 

—A veces... —El primer hipido se me escapa—. A veces pienso que sólo existe esto, que sólo soy esta persona exagerada y dramática y tonta, y que no existe nada más. Porque cuando no lo soy, tengo que ser alguien quien no quiero ser, tengo que ser perfecto, tengo que ir a tal lugar, tengo que, tengo que... Adrien, debes ir a una sesión de fotos. Adrien, clases de piano. Adrien, las clases de chino. Adrien, debes ir a ese evento. Adrien, sonríe más... Ya no puedo hacerlo, Marinette. 

Siento unos delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y la cara de Marinette en mi hombro. Tardo unos segundos en procesar pero cuando lo hago, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y entierro mi nariz en su cuello, debajo de su oreja. Pienso que es curioso cómo alguien tan pequeña puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte por ambos. 

Ella se dedica a acariciarme el cabello y la espalda mientras siento que me disuelvo en mis propias lágrimas. El pecho me sube y baja como si tuviera vida propia y las respiraciones sólo son gimoteos quebradizos. 

—Si te sirve de algo, me gusta cómo eres, Adrien —me susurra al oído—. No tienes que ser nadie más porque así como eres, eres maravilloso; tal vez no quieras ser perfecto pero lo eres para mí, eres todo lo que alguien puede pedir y un poco más. Eres un desastre pero eres tú y eso más que lo compensa.

Una sonrisa temblorosa invade mis labios. No puedo encontrar qué decirle, sólo susurro gracias que se pierden en su cabello. 

Estaré bien, sé que sí, aunque de vez en cuando piense que nada pasará si me resbalo de un techo alto, aunque mis problemas no desaparezcan. Voy a estar bien, porque la tengo a ella y ella me tiene a mí, y somos un equipo. Marinette no puede lanzar un amuleto encantado para arreglar mi vida pero está a mi lado y eso es suficiente. 

Con que me abrace hasta que el sol salga, tengo suficiente. 


End file.
